<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Day by koto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472679">New Year's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto'>koto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has nobody to kiss on New Years Eve. Minho tries to help him fix that.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening it was 11:20 pm and I realized I didn't have a NYE fic written so I really quickly banged one out. If it seems rushed at the end IT WAS. May go back and edit later probably not.</p><p>follow me on twitter @ao3koto or ask me questions at on cc @koto16</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the hell did everyone go?” Jisung shouts, hoping it lands somewhere in his friend’s general direction. The bare they're in is crowded, loud, and a little bit dirty, but supposedly that’s what new years eve is about. He’d come with seven people and somehow lost them one by one until the only one left standing by his side is Minho.</p><p>And there’s only five minutes left til midnight.</p><p>“I have no idea. Hyunjin and Changbin headed to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago, and Felix dragged Chan to the dancefloor, but they should all be back by now,” Minho calls back. It’s hard to make out over the people surrounding them, and Jisung is sick of shouting. He leans in close, probably too close, but hey, he has an excuse.</p><p>“But what about Seungmin? And Jeongin?”</p><p>“Honestly, no fucking clue,” Minho says, now in a normal speaking voice. Jisung can hear clearly now, it’d be hard not to with two centimeters of space between them. He can also smell the liquor on Minho’s breath, tequila and lime, and make out the trace amount of eyeliner smudged into his lashline and mascara defining already too-long lashes. Maybe it’s his own tequila speaking, but Minho looks really fucking good.</p><p>“Should we try to find them?” Jisung asks, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder and leaning in so he can speak directly into his friend’s ear. It’s also a good excuse to not have to stare at him anymore.</p><p>“They’re big kids, they’ll be fine,” Minho responds, wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulling him back so as to avoid being ran over by a large group of girls making a beeline for the bar.</p><p>The plan for tonight was to find some handsome stranger to kiss at midnight, but with three minutes left it seems that he’s failed. Too caught up in messing around with Minho, he supposes. As per usual.</p><p>But he can’t help it. Minho is great; a great friend, a great person, someone who matches his energy flawlessly. It’s hard to want to drag himself away from Minho just to chat up a stranger he doesn’t know.</p><p>“I think I’m shit out of luck. You too, actually,” Jisung sighs, pulling away from Minho’s ear a bit.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got three minutes and not a damn person to kiss.”</p><p>“Aw, you want me to find you someone?” he asks, turning Jisung around so his back is pressed up against Minho’s chest. “I can find you someone,” Minho says quietly into his ear.</p><p>“I doubt it,” Jisung says, shivering when Minho’s breath trails down his neck.</p><p>“That girl,” Minho says, pointing to a girl with bleach blonde hair in a tight silver dress.</p><p>“Not my type.”</p><p>The tv switches to a countdown then, a big 120 taking over and ticking down second by second. Jisung watches it from the corner of his eye as Minho scans the floor more, still pressed up against Jisung’s back.</p><p>“That guy?” he asks. Jisung doesn’t even look, too preoccupied with the way Minho’s fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he says, gulping down a gasp when he feels nails against his skin.</p><p>“You didn’t even look,” Minho chuckles, low and breathy and right in his ear.</p><p>“I did, he’s not my type,” Jisung insists.</p><p>Who is his type?</p><p>Right now it feels like his type might be pretty guys who take tequila shots and know how to make him laugh.</p><p>“There’s only forty seconds left.”</p><p>“Maybe the bartender will kiss me,” Jisung laughs, trying to distract himself from Minho and failing.</p><p>“I think you can get kicked out for that.”</p><p>“Ah, well maybe- I guess I’ll just be alone,” Jisung says quietly.</p><p>“Ten seconds. You sure?”</p><p>“I guess I have to be.”</p><p>“Oh, I know someone,” Minho says. In the background the countdown starts.</p><p>FIVE.</p><p>FOUR.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Turn around,” Minho says, gripping his hips and turning him so they’re face to face again.</p><p>THREE.</p><p>TWO.</p><p>“What? Minho?”</p><p>“Come here,” Minho whispers, placing a gentle hand on Jisung’s jaw and pulling him in until their lips are nearly touching.</p><p>ONE.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Happy new year,” Minho says quietly, leaning in impossibly closer.</p><p>“Happy new year,” Jisung repeats dumbly.</p><p>And then the distance disappears, and Jisung is suddenly warm. His lips, his waist, his hands as Minho kisses him, holds him, sighs at the feeling of Jisung’s arms wrapping slowly around his neck. It’s nice, perfect, the best way he could imagine reigning in the new year and the start of something new. The countdown has stopped and the chatter surrounding them kicks back up, but Jisung has no interest in pulling away.</p><p>“Was that ok?” Minho asks breathily when he part from Jisung for a brief moment.</p><p>“More than ok,” Jisung replies, leaning back in as soon as he catches his breath, more than willing to return it to Minho.</p><p>Lips on lips, tongues brushing, hands wandering; that’s how Jisung and Minho end the year. And the next morning, when he wakes up comfortable and happy in Minho’s bed, they start a new one again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>